<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've got fire in my soul by drunkonwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573769">i've got fire in my soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonwriting/pseuds/drunkonwriting'>drunkonwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, James T. Kirk Angst, James T. Kirk Has Issues, M/M, POV Spock (Star Trek), Slow Burn, Tarsus IV, kirk is a space pirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonwriting/pseuds/drunkonwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is not sure how the son of two decorated Starfleet officers ended up a wanted criminal with untold counts of piracy and violence under his belt, or why someone like James Kirk would murder another man in cold blood. But he is determined to uncover answers even if they begin to lead him down an uncomfortable road that will rock the very foundation of his trust in the organization to which he has pledged his loyalty.</p><p>Or, Jim Kirk is a space pirate with an airtight plan for revenge. That is, until one stubborn Vulcan interferes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i've got fire in my soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>once upon a time i was thinking about space pirates and how it was a shame they weren't usually dressed like old timey pirates (bc everyone knows that's An Aesthetic) and then, in true adhd fic writing fashion, this was born. most of this is going to be pretty wildly canon divergent. </p><p>some warnings for mid-level (usually nongraphic) violence, discussions of trauma and torture, some anti-federation and starfleet opinions, and eventual sex scenes. if there's anything specific, i'll try to warn for it in the chapter notes. while most of this is plotted out, i've learned that my plots tend to do what they want so i'll be updating the tags as we go if needed.</p><p>title is from barns courtney's "glitter and gold" which is a bop. </p><p>thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock was unhappy.</p><p>Vulcans, as a rule, did not lower themselves to feel such paltry emotions as unhappiness or pleasure. Preferably, they were satisfied or unsatisfied. Content or not content. Anything beyond that ventured into very some un-Vulcan ways of thought. But Spock could not pretend that his feelings on the matter at hand were anything as placid as simple dissatisfaction. </p><p>It was not due to his location. At’vas was a pleasant enough planet, much warmer than Earth, and its people were extraordinarily diplomatic and kind. They had been the ones to insist that the crew of the <em>Kestrel</em> attend their yearly festival, which Spock was given to understand celebrated the rising of only one of their two moons, an annual event which prompted much celebrating and rejoicing. While Spock would not indulge in the heavy At’vassi spirits that were causing the drunken revelry around him, he did not begrudge those who did. </p><p>No, it wasn’t the place or the festival, but one person in particular who wreaked havoc on Spock’s emotional control, as he had done ever since Spock joined the <em>Kestrel</em> as its temporary Science Officer several weeks ago.</p><p>Spock watched, narrow-eyed, as Captain Ian Dahmer pulled one of the dancing girls around him into his lap. Captain Dahmer was flushed and clearly inebriated—Spock had watched him consume no fewer than four glasses of At’vassi spirits, which were at least twice as potent as Earth’s vodka. Perhaps that explained why Dahmer was inappropriately fondling an At’vassi girl who could not, by any Earth’s standard or At’vas’, be considered over the age of majority. </p><p>The girl did not seem distressed but Spock’s hands curled into fists at the small of his back. He added the transgression to the mental tally he had begun keeping of Dahmer’s indiscretions two and a half hours after meeting the man aboard his deck. It was an impressive list, spanning from inappropriate drunkenness while on duty to inappropriate and offensive remarks to any member of the crew who was not a Caucasian human male. It had grown significantly in the three weeks Spock has spent in his presence, spanning, at last count, at least several dozen separate incidents.</p><p>In any other circumstance, Spock would have already intervened. But First Officer Cathay had explicitly warned him not to interfere with the captain’s “fun” tonight and had made it clear that if Spock were to do so, the consequences would be far reaching. Considering the captain’s behavior could very well put their diplomatic mission at risk, let alone put a vulnerable young alien in danger of being physically assaulted or worse, Spock would ordinarily overlook a suggestion like that. But Spock was well aware of the politics that bound him in place; he was only the Science Officer, a temporary addition at that, and the sole Vulcan among a sea of human officers.</p><p>Not only that, but Dahmer himself was a decorated captain with nearly forty years of command experience with Starfleet; his good word could make officers just as easily as his bad opinion could break them. That was the entire reason Spock had been urged by Admiral Pike to take the open spot on his crew when it opened up.  Spock could not regret a decision that would ultimately allow him to expand his knowledge and gain the experience necessary to fulfill his ambitions in Starfleet, but he was dangerously close to doing so. These past weeks had tested his emotional control like nothing else during his time with Starfleet.</p><p>Admiral Pike had not told Spock about Dahmer’s attitude toward Vulcans or his relaxed outlook on Starfleet laws. He had also not informed Spock that a voice of dissent on the <em>Kestrel</em> was viewed as a betrayal by the captain and most of his crew. It had become apparent rather quickly that if he interfered in Dahmer’s affairs and he took offense, Spock could easily find himself court-martialed and dishonorably discharged, sent back to Vulcan in disgrace to beg for mercy from his family—or, as had been heavily implied by First Officer Cathay as well as several members of Security, he may even find his own physical well-being in immediate danger.</p><p>Perhaps Admiral Pike had not known about these hardships or perhaps this, like many other things with the Admiral, was simply a test of Spock’s perseverance. </p><p>“You don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself, Lieutenant.”</p><p>Spock was relieved that his hands, always quick to betray his feelings when he’d prefer to pretend that he was Vulcan enough to not have them, were hidden behind his back. Cathay was another irritant, a sycophant of Dahmer’s who had taken issue with Spock’s questions about the captain’s choices early on in their mission and had seen fit to harangue Spock ever since. Spock had long since deduced it was a paltry attempt to divert his attention from the captain when he was behaving particularly indiscreetly--such as when he was pulling two more young alien girls in his lap, drunk and leering. </p><p>“I have no complaints, Commander.”</p><p>“Oh?” Cathay was a small, rail-thin man weathered to look much older than he actually was. He was all grins and dimples until you looked into his eyes, which were quick and very dark. “You’ve been sitting in a corner by yourself for the last hour, Spock. Not very hospitable of you. We’re here in the name of diplomacy, you know.”</p><p>“Yes,” Spock said. “However, the captain is behaving… diplomatically enough for the rest of us combined.”</p><p>Spock had been told by more than one person that he had trouble keeping his opinions to himself, even when it was detrimental to his well-being. If nothing else, this entire experience was proving that to be much truer than he had thought and he owed several people apologies for questioning their logic on the subject.</p><p>Cathay’s eyes narrowed. “What was that, Lieutenant?”</p><p>Spock had perfected the innocent flutter of his eyelashes when he was a young child seeking to escape his father’s punishments. It had never particularly worked with him, but his mother had been susceptible to it more than once and Spock had found it a useful tool when trying to edge his way out of uncomfortable discussions.</p><p>“I was merely commenting on the captain’s diligence to international relationships, of course,” Spock said. He pointedly did not look over at where the captain was most assuredly making some very unbecoming relationships indeed. “It is commendable.”</p><p>Cathay was not assuaged. “You know, when they told us we were getting one of their precious Vulcans, the last thing I thought I’d have to worry about was cheek.” His cold eyes traveled down Spock’s entire form, assessing and clinical. “You’re stepping into hot water, Lieutenant. Might want to get out before you boil yourself.”</p><p>“We begin our journey back to Earth in four days,” Spock said. “Once our mission is over, I will be returning to the Academy to finish my training to teach until a permanent position opens for me. I doubt we will see each other again, Commander.”  He met Cathay’s eyes. “I have no fear of being… ‘boiled,’ as you say.”</p><p>Cathay’s smile was not kind. “You may be their golden boy, Spock, but you’re not bulletproof. You know what will happen as well as I do if anything… indiscrete shows up in your mission report to Pike.”</p><p>Spock was well aware that no one in the Starfleet echelons would look kindly upon a report that aired out the dirty laundry of a respected and decorated captain like Dahmer. He knew men like Admiral Pike would be willing to step forward and mete out the kind of punishment such behavior justly deserved, but such men were unfortunately too few among the highest levels of Starfleet.</p><p>It was a troubling thought that had been haunting Spock since he had realized the depths of Dahmer’s character deficiencies. He had meditated long and hard on it and had yet to find any conclusions that comforted instead of disturbed.</p><p>“My report will only contain the truth, as is logical,” he said. </p><p>Cathay glowered. “Now, see here—”</p><p>An ensign came running up to them, cutting him off. He was deplorably underdressed in rolled up shirtsleeves, with half of his collar undone and his pants rolled up at the ankles. Spock would have suggested a write-up under different circumstances, but he was also clearly in emotional distress, wide-eyed and panting.</p><p>“Commander!” The ensign saluted Cathay. “The captain’s missing.”</p><p>Spock looked with Cathay to where the captain had last been, only to find the spot by the fire empty of Dahmer and the girls he had been cavorting with. Had he taken them back to the rooms he’d been given? Spock felt ill at the thought of it. </p><p>“When did you last see him?” Cathay asked, immediately professional and on edge, his tension with Spock set to the side. “Who was with him last?”</p><p>“He was right over there, sir, just, uh—” The ensign shot a look Spock’s way. “Just getting to <em>know</em> some of the At’vassi and then he was talking to some guy and then he was just gone.”</p><p>Cathay straightened. “Guy?” he asked. “What guy?”</p><p>The ensign’s brow furrowed. “That’s why I came to tell you, commander. I thought it was strange, since I didn’t recognize him at all. He definitely wasn’t crew, because he was dressed in these really weird clothes, totally old-fashioned. Almost like the era cosplay they do sometimes back home, you know? And he wasn’t At’vassi, he was human.”</p><p>Spock didn’t like the sound of that any more than Cathay did. A strange human coming up to speak to the captain just before he vanished? It was indisputably alarming. Cathay gave Spock a hard look and he inclined his head.</p><p>“We must search for the captain,” Spock said. “Perhaps he will have an explanation when we find him.”</p><p>“I’ll check his quarters,” Cathay said. “With any luck, he’s there and this will all just be for nothing. Saari, go back and collect some more ensigns to search the city walls. Spock, can you take the woods over there?”</p><p>“Affirmative,” Spock said.</p><p>He watched Cathay and Ensign Saari run off before he moved to the woods. He didn’t think Dahmer or his mysterious cohort would be there. He even hoped they wouldn’t be; Spock had no desire to spend any amount of private time with Dahmer or with anyone who might voluntarily choose to associate with him.</p><p>The woods were dark and quiet once Spock moved away from the festivities in the clearing. Bright stars blanketed the inky sky overhead, surrounding the huge, indigo moon still rising over the horizon. As he made his way into the thickest part of the forest, even that light grew dim, blocked out by the heavy growth of leaves overhead. Spock had excellent night vision, however; he had no problem even as the shadows deepened.</p><p>He had only been walking for a few minutes, half considering just turning back to confer with Cathay, when he heard a noise among the trees. A choked off gasp. Spock stiffened. He’d been in combat enough to recognize the noise of a human in pain. </p><p>He went up on the balls of his feet and stepped softly through the trees, straining to hear any more sounds. The wind whispered amongst the leaves overhead. Faintly, there was the crackle of the bonfires and the distant drum music of the festival. There was no additional light, nothing to show there was anyone else in the forest at all except— </p><p>The faintest scuffle. A whisper. Spock was trying to locate the faint noises when he heard a jarring, full-bodied scream. It cut off as abruptly as it had started and Spock broke into a run.</p><p>He crashed into a grass clearing nearby just in time to see Dahmer’s body hit the ground, neck split from ear to ear in a gruesome smile. Spock froze, so shocked it was almost impossible to process what he was seeing. His mind presented it in disparate snapshots, desperately trying to make sense of what was happening.</p><p>Dahmer’s body, clearly already dead, blood gushing from his neck to soak the forest floor. Above him, a slim young man with pale hair. He wore strangely outlandish clothes—tight pants tucked into high boots and an open-necked white linen shirt. Under one arm he had a tricorn hat, decorated with trinkets that shone as they caught moonlight. In one hand he held a wickedly curved knife covered with Dahmer’s blood. </p><p>Spock had the stray thought that the ensign was right—the man, whoever he was, looked like he had stepped out of some kind of historical production. Even his murder weapon as a relic; humans had not used knives to kill each other for hundreds of years.</p><p>The man looked at Spock. His features were blurry in the near dark, but Spock caught enough details—bright, wide eyes, soft mouth, hard jaw. A handsome face, the kind that might have even been enough to catch Spock’s eye if the person wearing it hadn’t just murdered someone in cold blood.</p><p>“Fuck.” The man didn’t sound upset, only annoyed. He had a strange accent. “I didn’t think anyone would notice the old bastard was gone for another hour. Lady luck’s not on my side today.” He tucked the knife into a sheath at his hip without bothering to wipe the blood off of it. “And who’re you, hm?”</p><p>“You killed him,” Spock said.</p><p>It was indisputably asinine; of course the man knew of his crime. But Spock’s mind was still numb from shock, unable to process any more information or present coherency. It had been a long time since he had seen death and never this close.</p><p>The man laughed. It was a pleasant sound, light and bubbling. </p><p>“You look Vulcan to me, but I’ve never heard a Vulcan sound like a dumbass before. Yeah, <em>obviously</em> I killed him.” The man kicked Dahmer’s corpse. As he looked down at the body, his expression hardened into something ferocious, eyebrows tightening and mouth tensing. “Old bastard got what was coming to him. <em>Finally</em>.”</p><p>The man’s obvious rage helped Spock regain his equilibrium. Whoever he was, he’d committed a crime. Spock was still an officer of Starfleet. He pushed the shock down until he could meditate through it and straightened his shoulders. He had a duty to fulfill. </p><p>“You realize I cannot allow you to leave.” </p><p>The man looked at him and his anger dissipated like smoke. The swiftness of his emotional change was disconcerting, Spock thought, uneasy. Humans who lacked emotional control were often wildly unstable and this one had already proven himself to be dangerous. Spock had no weapon; he would have to proceed carefully.</p><p>“You think you can stop me, Vulcan?” The man winked, mouth curling into a wicked grin. “Why don’t you give it your best shot? Try to catch me.”</p><p>He took off into the woods before Spock could so much as respond. Spock cursed under his breath and began his pursuit. The sudden exercise helped clear out any remaining stupor. Yes, his duty was absolutely clear. This man, whoever he was, had clearly lured Dahmer into the woods to murder him. Spock had not liked Dahmer and would not mourn his death, but he could hardly let his murderer walk away without punishment, especially since Spock had caught him in the act.</p><p>The man was surprisingly swift, much faster than Spock would have expected from a human. He also seemed to know the woods better than he should, considering he was not At’vassi—he took several surprising turns that kept Spock from being able to catch up with him, even at his full speed. It was infuriating to follow so close behind and still not be able to get a grip on the man’s elbow or wrist. The closest he got was a pinch of cloth as he managed to snap at the man’s shirt.</p><p>The woods came to an abrupt end, opening out into a wide, grassy field. Without the obstruction of the trees, it was much easier to see by the light of the moon. The field was surrounded by cliffs; Spock remembered seeing them on their descent into the capitol city. The man kept running, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his ground was rapidly running out; within moments, he would be on the cliffs, where the only place he could go was down into the rough sea below. </p><p>Was he suicidal? </p><p>Spock followed, slowing down a little now that he was confident that the man was well and truly trapped. He could have escaped in the woods, where it was darker and more confusing; out here, in the open, it would be impossible. </p><p>The man stopped abruptly. Spock stopped as well and frowned, uneasy. He looked around, but there was no sign of any vehicle or person approaching, just empty field for miles. The cliffs ahead were bleak against the moonlit sky and Spock could hear the crash of waves from the ocean below. They were truly alone. </p><p>The man turned. He was smiling. Spock’s uneasiness grew teeth.</p><p>“You gave a good chase, all right,” he said. “That was fun. But I’ve got to go now. Places to be, people to kill. You know.”</p><p>“There is nowhere for you to go,” Spock said. “Unless you mean to throw yourself from the cliffs.”</p><p>The man laughed again. He looked just as pleasant as he sounded when he did it. What a waste for a murderer to have such a nice laugh. </p><p>“I don’t think so. I’m way too pretty to die by drowning.”</p><p>Spock tried a different tactic. “Why did you kill Captain Dahmer?”</p><p>He did not think the human would actually answer. He was buying time, trying to distract him enough to tackle him without a fight. But the human’s head tilted, mouth turning up. </p><p>“‘<em>I, who have also been betrayed, assassinated and cast into a tomb.</em>” The man’s voice was soft, lilting. Quoting something. Spock cast through his internal database of human literature but came up empty. “<em>I have emerged from that tomb by the grace of God and I owe it to God to take my revenge. He has sent me for that purpose. Here I am.</em>'”</p><p>It did not take comprehensive literary analysis to understand the meaning of the quoted passage.</p><p>“Revenge?” Spock asked. “The Captain wronged you in some way?”</p><p>“He wronged a lot of people,” the man said. “I was just the only one still alive to give him the punishment he deserved.” His smile widened, white teeth catching the moonlight. “It’s time for my dashing exit, Vulcan. I’d say see you around, but I don’t think I actually want that, no matter how pretty you are.”</p><p>“You cannot—” </p><p>Spock heard the whine of a transporter beam. He threw himself forward, but it was already too late. With a little wave, the man disappeared into particles, transported back to his own ship, wherever that was.</p><p>Spock swore. He hastily fumbled for his own communicator, mentally reprimanding himself for not remembering and using it sooner. He lifted it to his mouth, eyes fixed on where the man had disappeared.</p><p>“One to beam up, effective immediately.”</p><hr/><p>“Lieutenant Spock, this is highly unorthodox.”</p><p>“I am aware, Lieutenant Commander. But if we do not act immediately, we will lose him and he will not face justice for the crime he has committed.”</p><p>Lieutenant Commander Yang eyed him. She was a small woman, short and broad with a thick sweep of curly dark hair. She was also the only person on board the <em>Kestrel</em> with whom Spock had formed any kind of rapport.</p><p>“He killed Dahmer?” she asked. She didn’t sound particularly concerned by that. “And he’s gone back to his ship?”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“If he’s already on his ship, he’ll be running from this planet as fast as he can. I’m keen to hear how you expect us to find him.”</p><p>“I have already instructed Lieutenant Oyibo to begin a sweep of all communications in the area around the planet and to watch for any hyper-jumps. The man, as you said, will want to leave quickly and we can follow his trail if we watch vigilantly.”</p><p>“It will take more luck than watching vigilantly,” Yang said, rubbing her chin. “But all right, I’ll bite. Say we actually manage to get a lead on where he’s going. If we give chase, we’re leaving everyone on At’vas behind for who knows how long; over half of our crew is still planetside, Lieutenant, including Cathay. Who is apparently our captain now, G-d help us all.”</p><p>“Gathering the acting captain, explaining the situation, and convincing him to follow this plan will lose valuable time,” Spock said. “You are aware of that. Speed is of the essence. He may have already been able to escape before I managed to beam aboard.”</p><p>Oyibo came running around the corner, a tablet open in her hand, half of her normally precisely coiffed dreadlocks coming undone around her shoulders. She skidded to a half in front of them, already turning the tablet in Spock's direction. </p><p>“Got him, sir,” she said with relish. “Encrypted communications—and whoever is doing them is <em>serious business</em>—but I tracked their jump through hyperspace with Charlie. They made a jump at warp four five minutes ago. As best we can guess, they're heading toward Oolangi.”</p><p>“Your guess has merit. There is a spaceport on Oolangi’s moon,” Spock said. “Rhiannon.”</p><p>“That’s a black market.” Yang shifted her weight, folding her arms over her chest as she squinted down at the tablet in Oyibo's hands. “You really think we’re dealing with pirates?”</p><p>“Ones with a very specific grudge against Captain Dahmer,” Spock said. “Oolangi is not far—we could be there and back within two days. If we follow immediately, we may be able to catch up with him before he heads in a new direction.”</p><p>“Or we could just end up with smoke and make our new captain really fucking angry with us,” Yang pointed out.</p><p>Spock said nothing; Commander Yang was, of course, entirely accurate. He knew the risks involved and he knew that such a venture had a higher likelihood of failure than success. It was unfortunate that he would not be able to heed her good sense. If Commander Yang did not agree to pursuit, he would commander an independent vessel to take him to Oolangi on his own. He would not allow him to disappear, not without trying every last avenue to capture him. But Yang sighed, rubbing a hand over her face.</p><p>“All right,” she said. “I guess we can’t just let someone walk away scot-free from killing a Starfleet captain, even if it was Dahmer. We’ll go to Rhiannon and try to find this mystery man of yours—I’ll give you two days to find him and if you don’t, we come back. The mission was supposed to go through the end of the week anyway. The At'vassi are peaceful and since they've already signed our treaty, they're officially allies. The crew that's planet-side will be safe until we get back."  </p><p>Oyibo shot her a surprised look. “Commander, you’re really—”</p><p>“Mr. Spock is correct when he says we can’t let this guy get away, Oyibo,” Yang said, crisply enough that Oyibo straightened. “I’m the second highest in commander after Cathay—I’m making the decision in his absence and I’ll take the heat when he blows up.” She shot a narrow-eyed look at Spock. “So you’d better make damn sure you find this guy, Spock.”</p><p>Spock remembered the mocking wave. <em>I’d say see you around, but I don’t think I actually want that, no matter how pretty you are. </em>The man’s blank hatred as he looked down at Rhine’s corpse. <em>I have emerged from that tomb by the grace of God and I owe it to God to take my revenge. </em></p><p>“I will find him,” Spock promised grimly.</p><hr/><p>Cathay was, as predicted, not happy about the news that Dahmer was dead or that his ship was leaving in hot pursuit of his murderer. He’d demanded to speak to Spock and the interrogation had been highly unpleasant. At the end of it, at least, Cathay had grudgingly allowed for the mission to continue, ceding to the time sensitive nature, and all of them had escaped a court martial.</p><p>Oolangi was a huge, orange planet closer to the Klingon border than to Starfleet. It had a nefarious reputation, helped along by the black markets that continually sprung up on its three moons. The largest and most stable was on Rhiannon, a wide, white rock that did not look at all hospitable when they landed. </p><p>Spock approached the major city, Thremis, on foot without accompaniment. The others were waiting with the docked ship, ready to pounce on his word. As the only one who’d actually seen the murderer, Spock was the most suitable to try and track him down. The downfall, of course, was that the murderer had also seen him and would know to run when he saw Spock’s face. Spock had brought a low hat to help mask his features.</p><p>He pulled it down over his eyes as he entered the city proper. It was built around the market, really—almost as soon as Spock entered, he was surrounded by stall after stall, with hawkers of all kinds trying to wave him down to sell him one illegal good after another. Spock ignored them all, searching through the crowd instead. Due to the lack of light at the time, he hadn’t been able to tell the color, but pale hair was not so common among humans any more and it especially wasn’t among aliens. A tall human with that coloring should be easy to spot, though Oyibo had been attempting to find arrival lists when Spock had left. They did not know the ship name, but they were looking to find any newly arrived non-Federation registered ships to examine.</p><p>He searched through the stalls for nearly three hours. He didn’t stop to peruse, though several strange shops caught his eye, including one that sold tongues of all shapes and sizes. He saw dozens of different alien races, hundreds of different kinds of humans, and yet among them he hadn’t yet even glimpsed a human who looked like the one who had killed Captain Dahmer.</p><p>Spock was nearing the end of his afternoon, foot-sore and annoyed about his own annoyance, ready to give in and try again the next day, when he heard a tinkling laugh. Spock straightened. It wasn’t even a particularly distinctive sound, but Spock had it engraved in his mind. He turned slowly. Down several stalls, leaning over the counter to talk to the Betazoid manning the booth, was Dahmer’s murderer.</p><p>He was still dressed in his strange, old-fashioned clothes, though they looked less so in a place like the market. He was wearing his tricorn hat and Spock could see that several trinkets dangled around his ears, bits of gold and silver and gems made to catch the eye. He’d added a dark vest to his white shirt, also embroidered with flashy gold thread.</p><p>In the daylight, it was easier to make out his features. The eyes were blue, very bright, and the hair was a pale blond. His face was just as disconcertingly handsome as it had been last night—perhaps more-so now that Spock could take in the full, unfiltered effect of those cheekbones and that mouth. For someone who had just killed a man in cold blood and fled from a witness, he also looked remarkably at ease. He was leaning against the booth with ease of long familiarity and if he suspected Spock had given chase, he showed no signs of it.   </p><p>Spock ignored the odd churning in his stomach. It had no relevance to the situation. He approached the booth, careful to keep out of sight until he was nearly upon it. It was easier to blend in here, where so many aliens mingled together, but something must have tipped the man off—he looked up just as Spock was about to descend upon him.</p><p>Spock would have expected fear or consternation, even anger. But the man’s mouth stretched into a delighted smile, eyes crinkling at the corners.</p><p>“I was wondering if you’d try to find me,” he said. Why wasn’t he running? Even for a human, it was remarkably stupid not to do so. “You made quick time. I knew you had to be smarter than you seemed last night.”</p><p>“Who’s your friend, Captain?”</p><p>The Betazoid looked Spock over with keen interest. Spock’s shoulders firmed.</p><p>“Sir, you are under arrest,” he told the man. The Betazoid’s eyes widened and they had suddenly attracted the attention of much of the surrounding crowd, though Spock had been careful not to raise his voice. “You have violated a number of laws, the most prominent being the murder of a Starfleet captain. You must be taken back to Earth to stand trial for your crimes.”</p><p>The man tilted his head. “Huh,” he said. “And if I choose not to go with you?”</p><p>“There is no choice in the matter,” Spock said. </p><p>The man laughed again. “Let me share a little wisdom with you, friend,” he said. “There’s always a choice.”</p><p>He turned. Spock was one step after him as he fled, but he found his way blocked by a number of suspiciously placed aliens in the crowd who just happened to jump in his way the moment the man passed them. Spock’s mouth narrowed, but he continued his pursuit even when the man drew further and further ahead of him, ducking around corners and into alleyways just as Spock managed to get free of the pervasive beings around him.</p><p>“You must cease this!” Spock called after him. “You are only delaying the inevitable!”</p><p>The man only laughed. Spock would have been incensed that the sound was still as pleasant as ever, despite the rather unpleasant circumstances he was hearing it in, if he wasn’t a Vulcan. He did not get incensed, even when his quarry was getting much further ahead of him by using a confusing maze of back streets and alleyways to try and disappear. How was this man so familiar with this planet? He must have spent a lot of time there, which did nothing to help his character. He had to be a mercenary of some sort, perhaps even a hired assassin. Though Spock would have theorized that someone of that profession would be at least be a little more subtle about it.</p><p>He turned the corner to open, empty air. The man had disappeared. Spock let out a hard breath through his nose and turned to his communicator.</p><p>“I have located the human who killed Captain Dahmer,” he said. “I apprehended him but he fled into the market and has managed to disappear. If I am correct, he will have been transported back to his ship and will be currently attempting to flee. Scan the area for any ships pulling away from the planet. One to beam up.”</p><p>“Acknowledged, Lieutenant,” Oyibo said with a strained voice. “Stand by.”</p><p>Spock barely felt the transportation. He was already stepping forward as he landed on the bay, hurrying to the command deck with barely a pause of acknowledgement for the ensign manning the desk. </p><p>“Have you located the ship?” he asked as he came on deck.</p><p>Yang looked over at him. “There are three ships leaving the planet right now,” she said. “We need to decide which one to follow and quick.” Her expression was flat, eyes narrow and mouth tense. “If we decide wrong, it’s likely we’ll never find him again, Lieutenant. We were lucky to chase him this far.”</p><p>Spock strode over to the navigator’s terminal. The three ships were outlined there, just their registered names and cargo. Not that that would really be any help—he doubted that any of the ships would actually be truthful about what they were really carrying.</p><p>He examined the names closely. <em>The Peregrine, The Erinyes, </em>and <em>The Iron Duke</em>. He frowned. Something about the second name troubled him, a connection he was struggling to make. Where had he heard that term before?</p><p>“Lieutenant—”</p><p>“This ship,” he said, pointing at the second name. “What does that name reference?”</p><p>“What does it matter? We’ve got seconds, Lieutenant—”</p><p>“It matters.”</p><p>Yang hissed through her teeth and looked. Her brow furrowed.</p><p>“Oh fuck me,” she said. “I don’t know. Oyibo?”</p><p>Oyibo bent over the console. “Um—“</p><p>“They’re the Furies!” They all turned to look at Charlie Young, the pilot. He flushed under their attention but looked directly into Spock’s eyes. “The Erinyes, they’re old Greek gods. They were supposed to bring vengeance on murderers.” </p><p>Spock straightened. <em>I have emerged from that tomb by the grace of God and I owe it to God to take my revenge. </em></p><p>“That is his ship,” he said. “Follow it.”</p><p>“Spock, are you—”</p><p>“Go.”</p><p>Yang frowned at him but turned and gave the order. Spock braced as they went into a sudden hyperjump and came out on the heels of another ship. It was smaller than theirs and much older, with hodgepodge plating that had clearly been scraped from several other models. It was turning as they approached and Yang only had a moment to bark out an order for shields before they were being attacked.</p><p>“G-ddamn,” Yang said and the command deck became chaos as everyone scrambled to react.</p><p>Spock stayed where he was. Yang gave orders left and right and the whole ship rocked as they shot their own round of phasers back. The other ship’s shields held up under the onslaught, but it was clear that they would not continue to do so if they prolonged the attack.</p><p>“Commander Yang!” Oyibo had to shout to be heard over the chaos. “They’re preparing for another jump!”</p><p>Yang cursed. “Don’t you fucking lose them,” she snarled. “After all of this work, we’re not walking away from this empty handed.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>The ship jumped. Spock nearly fell backwards as their ship followed. The <em>Erinyes</em> was waiting for them as they left hyperspace and blasted them again. The Kestrel rocked with the impact and red alerts began sounding all around them. Yang cursed.</p><p>“Whoever their captain is, he’s wily,” she said. “He knows we can’t keep shields up as we’re coming out of hyperspace, that’s why he’s jumping so much. Since we’re following him, he can get the jump on us. Son of a bitch. Blast them again! Their shields can’t be strong enough to take much more—”</p><p>The ship rocked. This time, they scored a much more visible hit as part of the other ship’s external hull was blasted away. Cheers went up on the command deck and for a moment, a breathless silence fell between the two ships as all attacks ceased. Spock’s hands curled into fists; he forced them back out, trying to ease his own rising tension. </p><p>Oyibo shouted again. “We’re getting a hail, Commander! From The <em>Erinyes</em>!”</p><p>“Oh, goodie,” Yang said. “Send it through.”</p><p>The screen in front of the bridge flickered. Spock straightened as Dahmer’s murderer came into view. He was not wearing his hat and he smiled at them all without a hint of censure. </p><p>“Well, well,” he said. “Guess you guys are a lot smarter than I gave you credit for.” He squinted. “Excuse me, who’re you?”</p><p>“Lieutenant Commander Yang, current Acting Captain of <em>The Kestrel</em>,” Yang said. “You gonna give me a name too or do I need to blast your ship to pieces first?”</p><p>The human laughed, holding up his hands. “No need for that. My name’s Kirk.”</p><p>Spock tensed. So did a number of other people on the bridge, Yang included. If Spock remembered correctly, she had served with Winona Kirk before she’d left Starfleet permanently.</p><p>“That’s not exactly a common name,” Yang said warily. </p><p>“Nope,” Kirk said, popping the P obnoxiously. “Not very many of us left now.”</p><p>“Well, Mr. Kirk—”</p><p>“<em>Captain</em>,” Kirk corrected. </p><p>Yang raised her eyebrows. “Captain Kirk,” she said with heavy irony. “You may not know this, but we are currently pursuing you with the intent to arrest you for the murder of Captain Ian Dahmer.”</p><p>“Hm,” Kirk said thoughtfully. “You know, I think there was someone who said something about that. Tall, dark, handsome?”</p><p>Surprised snickers broke out along the bridge. Spock strode forward so he was standing next to Yang, in full view of the camera. Kirk’s face broke into a delighted grin.</p><p>“Yes, that’s the one!” he said. “So you caught me after all, didn’t you? You’re stubborn, I’ll give you that.”</p><p>“Captain Kirk,” Spock said. “You are not facing this issue with the gravity it deserves. A man has been murdered.”</p><p>“A man?” Kirk said. “I think he was more of a pig, myself.”</p><p>That erased any levity on the deck. Out of the corner of his eye, Spock noticed the shocked looks being exchanged. Kirk hadn’t been able to disguise his own hatred, even under the veneer of his light friendliness. Dahmer had wronged him, he had said. Whatever it had been, Kirk still clearly held a grudge even after killing him.</p><p>“Your ship cannot withstand our assault for much longer,” Spock said. “You cannot keep running. You have nowhere else to go, Captain.”</p><p>Kirk’s smile finally dropped. Without it, he seemed older than Spock had first thought and much graver. </p><p>“Why do you think we’re talking?” he asked. “I have terms.”</p><p>“We’re not making promises,” Yang said, stern. </p><p>“Trust me, I’m not expecting anything like mercy from Starfleet,” Kirk said. “I’ll come quietly. Beam me aboard, put me in chains, the whole shebang.”</p><p>“...I’m sensing a but here.”</p><p>“But,” Kirk said, “you let my ship and my crew go.”</p><p>Kirk’s crew had undoubtedly colluded in the murder—they would have known of it ahead of time and likely helped him execute his plan. Even if they had not, they were still pirates, likely thieves and scoundrels who had perpetrated violence and crime against who knew how many people in the galaxy. Spock glanced down but Yang’s face was impossible to read.  </p><p>“If I say no?”</p><p>Kirk’s eyes narrowed. Without that disarming smile, his face was harsh, the intensity of his eyes almost knife-like. </p><p>“Then you’ll find out just how much fight this old girl has left in her,” he said. “She may not look like much, but you can bet that you won’t come out of this without a scratch, Commander.”</p><p>Yang’s mouth pursed. “It’d be suicide,” she said. “Your people would really rather be dead than captive?”</p><p>“Captive by Starfleet? Might as well be dead,” Kirk said. “And they’re the ones who want to keep fighting, Commander. I’m the one who decided to try diplomacy, for once.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Spock did not realize he had asked the question until it was already out of his mouth. A shocking loss of control. Yang looked at him sharply but Kirk only shook his head.</p><p>“Nobody on this crew is dying for me,” he said, so grim that it was clear how fervently he meant it. “Not while I can stop it. Now, Commander. Do we have an accord or do we need to do our best to blow your pretty ship out of the sky?”</p><p>Yang was still looking at Spock, eyebrows drawn tightly down. “We have an accord, Captain Kirk,” she said. “If you beam over peacefully, we will allow your ship to leave.”</p><p>“Commander—”</p><p>“Lieutenant Spock, you will be <em>silent</em>.”</p><p>Spock shut his mouth. Kirk looked between them and, for the first time since he’d made his offer, his mouth twitched.</p><p>“Troublemaker, huh?” he asked Spock. “I like that in a man.”</p><p>Shocked whispers ran through the bridge. Spock ignored them and the flush making a persistent effort to climb up his neck. Kirk had no shame at all. </p><p>“Captain,” Yang said. “Say your goodbyes. You know what will happen if you try to run.”</p><p>“Oh trust me,” Kirk said. “I know. Kirk out.”</p><p>The screen flickered and died. Yang let out a long breath and then turned the full force of her attention on Spock. He did not fidget under her look but it took more effort than it should have.</p><p>“Now, Lieutenant,” Yang said. “I think we’d better have a little chat.”</p><hr/><p>Yang ordered Spock to be there when Kirk came over. </p><p>“If he likes you, he’s less likely to do something stupid,” she’d said. “Get him to the brig, put a full rotating guard on him from someone in Security. He may look like a pretty boy kid, but remind them not to underestimate him. I want eyes on him at all hours of the day.”</p><p>“Yes,” Spock had agreed. “And Captain Cathay?”</p><p>“Let me deal with the Captain, Lieutenant. You just make sure our prize doesn’t slip from our fingers and ruin all our hard work.”</p><p>The transporter pad was empty except for an ensign. He looked up as Spock entered and straightened, snapping off a salute.</p><p>“Lieutenant Spock!” he said. “Are we expecting someone? We just had that firefight but no one really knows—” </p><p>“There will be one to beam aboard shortly, Ensign,” Spock said. “You should get an incoming message from <em>The Erinyes</em>.”</p><p>“Oh—” A ping. “Oh! Yes, here it is. Shall I…?”</p><p>“Proceed.”</p><p>The transportation bay lit up. Spock braced himself for more tricks, but it was Kirk standing on the dock, dressed in his strange outfit, hat and all. Heavy rings adorned his fingers and a complicated gold pendant hung around his neck, but otherwise he had nothing with him, not a bag or a weapon. He stepped forward with absolute confidence, as if he were boarding his own ship, and smiled at Spock like they were closely acquainted. </p><p>“Lieutenant Spock,” Kirk said. The ensign sputtered. “Are you my welcoming party? Don’t they know anything about Vulcans?”</p><p>“I am your guard for the time being, Captain Kirk,” Spock said. “Please know that if you make any attempt to flee or harm anyone on this vessel, I have the authority to take you down as I see fit.”</p><p>Kirk wasn’t intimidated. He laughed. “Take you down as I see fit,” he said in a tone Spock assumed was supposed to be a mimicry of his own, deep and with a soft accent. “That’s kinky, Lieutenant. You gonna tie me up, too?”</p><p>Another choke from the ensign. Spock sighed.</p><p>“Please refrain from any vulgar remarks, Captain,” he said. “And cease this… frivolity. Do you not understand the severity of your situation? You are under arrest for murder. When we arrive back on Earth, you will be tried under Starfleet law and they will not be lenient with you.”</p><p>He almost thought he’d gotten through to Kirk when he saw something flash in his eyes, some strange, dark emotion. But his easy smile never wavered and he shrugged, tipping his shoulders in a careless, languid movement. </p><p>“Should I tremble in my boots?” he asked. “Get a quiver in my voice? If you want to role-play, you can just say so, Lieutenant.”</p><p>Useless. Spock sighed again. “Follow me. Until we arrive back on Earth, you will be kept in the brig under constant guard.”</p><p>“All that effort for little old me,” Kirk said. </p><p>Spock kept a careful eye on him as they walked down the corridors, never allowing Kirk to go ahead of or behind him. Kirk didn’t seem to notice the scrutiny, though Spock was not hiding it. He was looking around the ship, eyebrows raising and mouth pursing. He had a remarkably expressive face for a cold-blooded murderer. Had they met under other circumstances, Spock would never have suspected he could be capable of keeping the slightest secret—every thought and emotion was freely expressed. Even for a human, he was easy to read. Spock wondered what his mind would look like and quickly pushed the thought down to be examined and analyzed later. </p><p>The brig was in the bowels of the ship next to Engineering. It was small and a little dusty—Spock could not remember the last time it had been used. Most offenses on the ship were given an active punishment—remedial work, rank regression, things like that. Prisons were only used for the most serious cases. </p><p>Kirk looked unimpressed. “You seriously expect me to stay here for—how long is it going to take to get back to Earth, anyway?”</p><p>“Using Warp 6, we can arrive in less than a week.”</p><p>“Days, then. Has this place even been used in the last century?”</p><p>Kirk wandered into an open cell, examining it so closely he could have been a captain pulling dorm inspection. Spock closed the door behind him and Kirk whirled on his heel. For a brief moment, something hunted sparked in those eyes and Spock was sure Kirk was going to come at him, bars or no. But Kirk subsided, only the increased whites around his irises a clue to any panic he was feeling. </p><p>Expressive but secretive. Emotional but with remarkable control. Kirk was a master of contradictions, it seemed. </p><p>Kirk sat down on the single bed. There was no blanket, no pillow. Spock was unsure if he should request them or not—it seemed barbaric not to provide basic comfort but Kirk was also a murderer.</p><p>“So that’s it, then?” Kirk asked. “You get me all squirreled away and we’re on our merry way to the Powers That Be at Starfleet HQ?”</p><p>His mouth twisted oddly when he said Starfleet. Spock filed that away in the rapidly increasing database of information he was collecting. </p><p>“Affirmative,” Spock said. “Of course, our new captain may wish to question you.”</p><p>“Ah,” Kirk said, leaning back until his body was at a staggeringly indolent angle that could not be comfortable. “That would be Cathay, I guess? It should be Yang.”</p><p>Privately, Spock agreed. He was still uncertain as to why Commander Cathay, ten years Yang’s junior and hardly as experienced, was given a superior role on Dahmer’s ship, but it had been implied by more than one person that an element of human prejudice had played into it. Spock, having experienced his fair share of that particular vice, had observed the situation and found that the rumors were likely true. Yang was the third in command but neither Dahmer nor Cathay treated her with equal respect to her male counterparts. If true, objective protocol had been followed, Yang would have been first officer years ago and the ship would have been better off for it.</p><p>Not that it should matter to Spock. He was not assigned permanently to this vessel—when they arrived back at Earth, he would say his farewells and return to his studies, preparing for a teaching post and taking up positions on other Starfleet ships to strengthen his connections and enhance his skills. It had become something of a routine after a year and though Spock was beginning to find the constant lack of permanency a little tiring, he had seen and experienced enough that he could not say it was not a worthwhile way of furthering his knowledge.</p><p>“Captain Cathay will do an admirable job,” Spock said. It was not a lie. Under the circumstances, anything Cathay did could reasonably be seen as admirable. “He will want to question you. He has a strict sense of justice.”</p><p>Kirk laughed. “He’s an inflexible blowhard who’d probably eat Starfleet’s rulebook for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, you mean,” he said. Something in Spock’s face must have given away his surprise because Kirk rolled his eyes. “You think I just happened to be on the same planet as Dahmer? I know I’m pretty, Lieutenant, but I do my homework, too. I probably know the command crew as well as you do at this point.”</p><p>Premeditated murder, then. Spock had been sure enough of that fact but he still could not fathom why Kirk would so blithely confirm it. Everything he said on this ship would be used against him once he was on trial at Starfleet. He had to know that and yet.... Perhaps he considered lying a futility after Spock had caught him so clearly in the act.</p><p>“Captain Dahmer was… a difficult man,” Spock said. </p><p>Kirk’s amusement dimmed, his eyes narrowing and mouth thinning. He sat up on his bunk, shoulders straightening.</p><p>“Difficult isn’t the word I’d use,” he said. He still sounded light, friendly. “Greedy, maybe. Selfish. Murderous, even.” The flash of his teeth was less cheerful and more dangerous. “But that’s the pot calling the kettle black, isn’t it?”</p><p>“You spoke of revenge when I asked why you killed him,” Spock said. “I, who have also been betrayed, assassinated and cast into a tomb....” </p><p>“I have emerged from that tomb by the grace of God and I owe it to God to take my revenge,” Kirk finished with relish. “Hundreds of years and that shit still sings. Do you know it, Lieutenant?”</p><p>“I confess I do not.”</p><p>Kirk tsked. The danger lurking beneath his expression evaporated into clean amusement. “Well, well. What did they teach you at that fancy Vulcan school of yours?”</p><p>Spock did not bristle. That would be illogical.</p><p>“My education was thorough,” he said, folding his hands behind his back. </p><p>“Not thorough enough,” Kirk said. “Tell you what… If you can find the book, I’ll tell you a secret. It should be easy enough - it’s been popular for centuries.”</p><p>Spock considered the challenge. </p><p>“I could simply search for the quote you provided,” he said. “It is a distinctive phrase—surely it would lead me directly to the source material.”</p><p>“Right on the money,” Kirk said. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “But where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>“Vulcans do not have fun.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” Kirk cupped his cheek in one hand, propping up his chin. “You might try to disguise it as… pleasant diversionary tactics designed to relax the mind and body or whatever, but we humans just call that doing something fun. To-ma-to, to-mah-to.”</p><p>Spock blinked. Some of the things Kirk said made absolutely no sense. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“If you want to look it up, I won’t stop you,” Kirk said, completely ignoring the question. “But I’ll be way more impressed if you can find it on your own, Lieutenant. I’ll even give you a hint; think 1800s. Earth’s France.” </p><p>Spock narrowed his eyes. Kirk just grinned at him, unrepentant. </p><p>“Fascinating,” Spock said eventually. “You are serious?”</p><p>“Let’s just say you’ve got to earn my secret,” Kirk said. “I’m not that kind of girl, Lieutenant—I don’t give it away for free.”</p><p>Spock was about to question him about his phrasing when someone coughed behind him. Spock turned to find two red-shirted Security officers saluting him. They had heavy phasers at their hips and broad shoulders, thickly muscled. Spock had never met them before, but that was hardly unusual on a ship of this size.</p><p>“Sir,” one of them said. “We’ve been told to guard the prisoner.”</p><p>“Yes,” Spock said. He turned back but all of Kirk’s gregarious charm was gone, replaced by a cool reserve that seemed uncharacteristic. When Kirk noticed Spock looking at him, though, he winked. </p><p>“He should receive a meal,” Spock said. “He is not to be allowed outside of the cell for any reason and should be approached with caution. Should he escape, it will be your heads that Captain Cathay calls for. Am I understood?”</p><p>Both men nodded determinedly. Spock considered them but felt there was nothing else that he could add to make them understand the severity of their situation. He turned back to Kirk.</p><p>“Do not do anything to make us regret offering you this mercy, Captain Kirk,” he said.</p><p>Kirk’s face twisted. “Trust me, Lieutenant,” he said. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case anyone is curious, the quote is from the revenge novel to end all revenge novels... the incomparable <i>count of monte cristo</i>. that's right i made kirk a book nerd and NONE of you can do anything about it. </p><p>kudos and comments always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>